Jack Sparrow meets Loki
by Raven of Arionia
Summary: Jack Sparrow gets warped through time to the time when Thor is on Earth and Loki is scheming to get the throne. Thor finds Jack with Darcy's and Jane's help and they send clumsy Jack to Asgard in hopes of him stopping Loki. Will it work or will Jack join Loki?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hello, Or Ahoy.**

**Jack:**

**For this story all those pirate lovers please comment. **

**Loki: Oh ho. All those Loki lovers, which there are many I know:-) Please comment. I will be back soon and if I do not get a comment then you shall see the wrath of Loki.**

**Raven o/A: Oh. Well ye see Loki, I Write the story and I will not let you be mean to visitors. you got that?**

**Loki: Yeah.**

**Raven o/A: O.K Well if ye like the chapter two when it comes out then please comment. I will upload it soon. Till then Raven o/A And Jack and Loki!**

**This is just an aouthors note, and some of the characters. BYE! I WILL write the story soon. **


	2. Chapter 2 Davy Jones Locker?

_**"Arr, well Jack Sparrow, Ye have made us proud.  
**_

_**YE have givin us the map to eternal treasure!  
**_

_** Now all we have to do it be rid of ye, So off ye go!"**_

_**Barbarossa had talked to Jack but now he move forward forcing Jack closer to the edge. Jack slipped but caught him self,**_

_**"Why not be a gentleman and give me a weapon and do this thing right?" Jack was hinting at both his weapons, his cutlass and flint-lock, but Barbarossa's helper Rigger, only came forward with a gun. And No Cutlass. **_

_**"Here ye go, don't ye be thinking now that we'll send ye along with a supply of food ye dog!" Jack stared coldly at his mutineer. "Of course not, but what about my Cutlass?" Barbarossa look confused then he spat and handed Jack his Cutlass, but then he drew his own and forced Jack to the last inch of the plank. " Now off ye go!" he said as he threw the weapons into the water.  
**_

_**Jack gave one glance at Bill Turner, his only friend in the ocean. Bill Stared back, he was being held by one of the other men on-board. Jack smiled, " Ye know I have to tell me last words, Right?" The crew grumbled "RIGHT!" in unison. They knew what that meant. " Very well then" Jack said.**_

_**" Ye will always remember that this is the day that you almost, Got rid of Capetian Jack Sparrow!" With that Jack dove in to the sea. and the crew of the Black Pearl laughed, for they thought they got rid of Jack for good, but No, they had many years to come with that Pirate.**_

_**Jack swam to the bottom of the ocean floor, it was dark and cold, but he saw his cutlass and flint-lock so he kept going, he got down and grabbed them and pushed off. He barely got above just as he felt his air leave. He tied them together with the rest of the rope on his hands, and continued. **_

_**When poor Jack reached the small island he set to cutting himself free, and then making a fire to get him self dry. but No, his fire would not catch with his sticks. So he got another idea.  
**_

_**He used old palm branches, and his compass lid that reflected the light just right to make it catch. After Jack had dried off he set to finding a safe place to sleep.**_

_**"Their aren't any good places to sleep" He heaved.**_

_**Night came slowly, slowly but surly. And poor Jack Sparrow made a dinner on 2 coconuts and a crab that he caught scuttling by. But even having a full meal did not make Jack any happier. And slowly he fell asleep.**_

_**BOOM! BASH! a noise like thunder woke up Jack like a bee stinging him, a feeling he knew all to well. Like the one time he fell off deck on to a small tree, Safe he thought, till the paper wasp nest broke open. He sat up shocked a the sight before him, Desert, Plain desert. as far as the eye could see. A desert that was not their last night. It was even hotter!**_

_**Then Jack got a horrible Idea, "I think I am in Davy Jones Locker!, But a sailor will only get there if they die at sea, I bet, that I was pulled into the water and killed!"**_

_**But little did Jack know, that only a few miles away, Darcy was about to make a big discovery.**_

_** Thanks, Raven o/**__**A A**__**/N it is all in bold for the first chapter because this is like a ships dairy, Only ink would be available. So don't worry about that.  
**_

_**Thanks. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Darcy's Big discovery

**Mexico 2011 Monday 12:30 pm**

"Boy Jane, if I knew you were planning to be gone that long, I would have bought myself some party food. I mean like you are planning to be gone for five hours!

Where are you gonna go?"

Darcy had talked to Jane for only three minutes on the phone and already she found out that Thor is taking Jane on a dinner date and they are going as soon as they get back from the pet store, they had bought some dog supply's

And yes, they wanted to buy a dog, Thor had become found of the next door neighbors poodle, but he wanted to have a big dog. So Jane took him down there to think of the breed type.

"Jane will be back soon" Darcy called out to Eric Selvig. " Good, then she can help me set up these tracking panels." Darcy walked over to the table where Eric had his work set out. "What is that for?" Slevig did a slow side ways glance at Darcy, "Aren't you a scientist?" Darcy smiled, "Political science" selvig nodded as if to say, O...K? So Darcy waited till he left then started to poke around a bit more than she settled down.

Two hours later Darcy was sitting on the sofa trying to get into a chick flick, but it was really hard. "UGH! There's no action!" She got up and walked over to Eric's

Science stuff which he left there earlier. "Hmm? I wonder what this does." She picked up a long black control thing, she held that in her left hand and in her right she held a black screen thingy. "Man this is shiny what does this button do?" She clicked a red one and the black long thing beeped twice and turned on the

screen. On the screen a small red dote kept flashing. "That's odd, HUH!" She gasped and clutched the screen to her chest! "No way!, another disturbance"  
Darcy raced to the kitchen phone and called Jane's cell, They would be mad to hear a phone call from her, but that might be a good thing to do.

"Oh Thor, I wish we could stay like this forever." Jane was next to Thor, they were at a Cuban restaurant, Jane was being held by Thor and she felt so happy.

"Oh Jane?" Thor held Jane at a length he could see her face from. "Yes dear?"

Thor cleared his throat and began his prepared speech. "HMM, Well Jane, you and I have known each other a little while now, and well, I sort of wanted to tell you how I felt about this whole thing, I um..." Jane smiled "Don't stop now"

"O.K, Well I..I..." RING! Jane groaned "UGH, Darcy! Hello?" She was so mad that her face made Thor almost forget his speech. "Yes, I have. What! Really?" Jane did a side glance at Thor and continued speaking slowly and seriously.

"Okay, don't do anything, we'll be right there, yes don't worry every thing will be fine. I promise" As she hung up Thor let her go and Jane got up. "Sorry Thor, we have to head back, Darcy's found something, something Big!"

**A/N I hope ye have liked this so far, sorry for the delay. Hope you all read and like it. Thanks. Raven o/A**


	4. Chapter 4 Darcys feelingsWhat are they?

Desert 2011 2:33 pm

Jack Sparrow was sure he was dead, but then again, he felt alive and wonderful, for some reason he knew he was not where he was that night, and he didn't care.

Jack walk around for about twenty minutes when he felt extremely thirsty. He knew if he didn't get water soon he would die. "Glory, If we knew this we would never had done such a thing, walking around in a desert, we should have known"

Jack was now talking to himself, and that never is a good sign. And boy it sure was not.

Jane ran into the house when Darcy met her half way. "COME ON, let's get to the desert!, we might miss it!" Jane sighed and followed her out. Darcy ran hard as she could to the truck almost hitting Thor on the way. "Where are we going?" He asked. "To the disturbance!" They followed Darcy hard and fast, and Jane barely made it to the truck before they drove off with out her.

"It's gotta be around here some where! It must!"

Darcy was driving for about ten minutes and so far that did not see anything. Yet.

Jane saw it first. A small clump of something. "Hey what's that over there?"

They pulled over and Thor and the girls jumped out. They were shocked to see, a MAN! he was face down on the ground. His hands were very tan, and his hair was black. His back slowly moved up and down.

Jane signaled to Thor to move him to the truck and Thor obeyed and carried him to the back. When he was set down they now saw his tan face. very dark hair in the front and a strange-looking head band hung around it. "We have to get him home before he wakes." Darcy said,

well, they did, But when he did wake, Thor had to hold him down and tell him to calm down. But he did not till Jane gave him a shot in the neck, Thor was mad that he could not use Brut force. And in the back round Darcy sat in a chair not saying much of anything. No one noticed her being unusually quit, she felt something, she did not know what is was though. Something that made her happy and yet she felt sad.

Now we are the only ones who know now that the feeling she had was, her being in love. How could she be in love with someone she never even talked to? Well Not hard to do, believe me. Read chapter 5 to see what happens to Loki when he sees Jack Sparrow for the first time. Boy it will be funny! Enjoy!

Raven o/A Your friend and faithful writer. Thanks.  
-

**_Hope ye all have a great day. Please review if ye like the story! Thanks. _**


	5. Chapter 5 Jack meets Loki

**Same day. 5:30 pm Mexico**

Darcy was sitting on Jacks bed, he was out again. Jane set an ivy up so he could get some water and fluids. Jane hired a Doctor and told all that had happened and this doctor said that Jack must have been in a dry hot place before he came to the desert because he was already tan as could be, so he advised them not to move Jack in-till he woke up. And that is where our chapter starts.

" We can't move him till he wakes, I already told you that," "I know but this might be a smart move, put him in my house and then he will be safe from the police."

Jack was listening and up till now he was calm, but when he hear being safe from the police he sat up and stared at a strange sight, two girls and a man were at a table and they were dressed in the weirdest clothes Jack had ever seen.

" He's up!" Darcy stood up and walked over to his bed. "I am Darcy, and this is Jane and Thor, Who are you?" Jack groaned and stood up and said in his usual voice, "I am Captain Jack sparrow Love." Darcy was shocked. Not knowing he always said "Love" she felt even more in love. Jane stood up and said "Where did you come from?"

"From my island in the ocean. My mutineer set me there only yesterday, I think. and now, I am here, Does that make any sense at all mate?"

Jane nodded "Clearly" Jack strode over to Thor "My glory be! A huge man as I have ever seen, ye are not against me? Savey?" Thor glanced at Jane not knowing what to say.

Jane moved over to Jack and held his hand, "Well, we found you in the desert and we called a doctor to help you but after that he said we have to put you in the hospital, we did not want to because the same thing happened to Thor, and well it did not turn out well. And now they want to arrest you. For no reason at all, except one, Shield found out about you." "Oh" Was Jack's only response.

Darcy went up to Jack, "Where should we take him?" Thor only looked at them till now, he went up to Jack and grabbed his arm and poor Jack was helpless against Thor's strong grip. "He is an ally to Loki! Sent down here to kill me!"

Jack stood up and staggered, "Loki? May I please go to him?" Darcy could not believe her ears, "Jack you want to go to Loki? Why?" Jack smiled, "He sounds fun!" Thor was confused "So you have never heard of him then?" Jack pulled away from Thor "No I have but I have never met him, we had a book about Norse mythology gods and well I hear they Carrie lots of treasure with them." Thor smiled now " I am a Norse mythology god, I am Thor god of thunder." Jack laughed out loud " You? My gosh you're not a god you don't even have hammer like the real one" Thor stepped closer to Jack "No Mjölnir was taken from me because of Loki."

Jack stepped closer till his chest and Thor's were touching, "Show me this Loki and I will believe you." Thor stepped back and smiled. "very well, if you stop Loki then I will give all the riches you want."

Jacks only response was "ye got yer self a deal mate."

The next thing Jack heard was Heimdall OPEN THE GATE!

and Darcy ran up to jack kissed him on the cheek and said "Go get him my love" She really thought he was in love with her and that he was going up to Loki to save her.

Then a blue light engulfed Jack and he turned and all of a sudden he was standing in a gold room with a circle roof a black tall man with a staff was standing there next to No one else but Loki The GOD of mischief!

" I hear my brother wants you to see me, Welcome to Asgard" Loki said.

Jack smiled " I believe him now."

**A/N If you look at the cover and see the picture of Loki, that is suppose to be when Loki is speaking to Jack. Just so you know. **

**Read Chapter 6 when it comes out thanks all again.**

**A/N Thanks for writing about this story all, Thanks so much! Raven o/A Keep reading:-)**


	6. Chapter 6 Jack has gold fever

**A/n Hey, I hope ye like this chapter:-) **

PLEASE REVIEW!

Jack was standing with his back to the black man and he was facing Loki, "What ever do you want from me?" Loki asked with a humorous smile on his face. Jack smiled back, "Nothing," he walked closer to Loki and walked around him, making the demi god turn from his place on the floor, and as we all know, Loki did not like to be cornered. Jack continued to speak. "But as we both know, your

brother, Thor I guess, told me to come up here and get revenge for what you have done to him, which I know nothing about,so I told him I did not believe him and to send me up here and show me the real Loki, and thus here I am. Savoy? Loki Sputtered, "You talk to much, but no longer, obviously you have come here to pick fights, and a fight you shall get!" Loki charged Jack and fired a shot out of his staff, But Jack just stepped his right foot in line with his left and the shot missed him completely. Loki was amazed that Jack was still standing "but no matter" he thought "I shall get this man down."

Loki ran at Jack full sped and jumped kind of like in Thor one, when they were fighting over the bi-frost. Jack just stood there and as Loki landed almost on top of him Jack stepped again and made Loki fall flat on his face! Now Loki was mad. Mad at the skill Jack put on. But then again, Loki saw a use for the skill. So he stood up unhurt and walked to Jack. "Would you like to join me?" Loki asked. Jack smiled, "that was indeed my plan" So together the two men walked off to form an army and capture the world as we know it.

When Jack walked into the place he was shocked at all the riches to be seen and touched. And touch he did, His fingers flew from one thing to the next, and all the while a maid was following his every move as to wipe away the dirt left from Jacks fingers. Loki's mother Frigga walked into the room and gasped, "Loki, who is this creature?" Loki smiled at her, " come with me mother" He pulled her gently into a room and said "How is father?" Frigga looked at her son and said "he is fine, but who is this?" She pointed to Jack who bumped into a glass golden plated cup and it fell to the floor in splinters, and the stand by maid ran off to get another lady to help her.

Loki grimaced, " He is an old war friend mother, he is here to help against the _Jountinhiem's_" Frigga was doubtful about this but she did not show it, Then. Jack Went up Loki and Frigga. Loki stepped forward, "This is my mother, Queen Frigga" he said as he presented her to Jack, Jack only nodded and walked on, it was as if he were hypnotized, and in a sense he was. Loki lend

over to his mother's ear, "it is all the gold mother, he does not have half of the riches you do" Frigga stepped away from her son " You mean I used to have! By the time that oaf leaves, I will have nothing but splinters of gold like that glass." And she walked away in a huff to Odin's throne room.

Loki sighed and went to Jacks side, "What is your name?" Jack held out his gross hand and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow, Savoy?"

Loki started to catch on "A...Ay" He stuttered and shook his hand. Jack nodded and kept going, Poking at every thing while the maids were following, dish cloth in hand. Loki just stood there with a disgusted look on his face. "Maid!" He shouted "MY HAND!"

**A/n Hope ye like it. And I hope you get a good laugh at that.:-) I did. **

**Thanks Raven o/A**


	7. Chapter 7 Queen Darcy

**A/n I hope ye all enjoy this chapter. Please write if you do. Thanks so much. **

Darcy was still standing there, she had been yelling for three hours now. But Heimdall would not open the gate to her. She knew he heard her and she knew that he could open it for her, If he wanted to. That's when Darcy go the idea of bribery. She looked up at the cloudy sky. "_Heimdall_, I know you hear me. If you let me up there, I..I will do all your laundry for a whole month or what ever you call a month up there." Nothing. "maybe gods don't go for things like laundry." She sighed

and sat where she stood. A few minutes later Thor and Jane came out with a glass of lemon aid. "Here Darcy, I brought this for just made a pot." Darcy took it then set it down. "No thanks Jane I'm not thirsty." Jane gave a nod to Thor and started to walk away. But instead of following Jane, Thor sat next

to her. "Darcy, may I ask you something?" Darcy did not stop looking at the sky "Sure" Thor lend back and began. "Well, Why do you continue to call for Jack?" Darcy looked at Thor and said "I thought you knew why. I love Jack." Heimdall had listened to Darcy calling him, he was used to humans calling to get up there to see if Asgard from history was real or not, all of them had gone away after a few minutes, but not this one. Why did she stay there. This human was not like the others, She was...different. Something about her made Heimdall think she was not human. Then it struck him. The lost princess, from Asgard over a hundred years ago. warped through time. is she the one to fulfill the books prophecy?

And Heimdall replayed the words in his mind:

_**A Princess of time long past, will undo all the wrong there is. ye will find her in a home, a home sadness and Love long shall hear her call for love A love that was taken from her, to above and if ye bring her to the realm, then all shall be as it once was. **_

Heimdall heard the girl call again then stop, then he heard the words." I love him"

Heimdall made up his mind, he mentally told the guard to tell Loki and he stuck his staff in the magical portal and a blue light shot down to Midgard with full force.

Darcy sat and looked at Thor. "Do you think me crazy?" Thor shook his head.

"No, it is natural for a girl to fall in love." Darcy would have slapped Thor if this did not happen.

A Big blue light shot through the sky and it surrounded Darcy. "Darcy!' Thor jumped to her side to grab her. "Don't go, Loki is a bad man, he will kill you!"

Darcy pulled back "But I want Jack! I LOVE HIM!" Darcy was getting sucked up and Thor was being held down. "NO!" He screamed after her. Darcy stood there looking down, "it frightened her but she wanted this, didn't she? 'Take care of Jane! Thor, BYE!"

Heimdall pulled harder and up it came with Darcy in it. "Ah, Helpppppppppppppp!" was the last sound Thor heard from Darcy, And he never forgot how she was pulled up to his kingdom and he was stuck below.

Darcy was pulled and pushed till everything became still. She looked all around her and saw gold and more gold. Then a strange black man with a big gold staff.

He bowed low. "Welcome to Asgard, Your majesty!"

Darcy gasped once and fell to the cold hard floor with a loud thump that seemed to echo through out the entire kingdom.

**A/n I sincerely want to thank Sapphire Rozz for your continual reviewing and reading, and I hope that soon, all the other quit readers will get a voice, I just want to know that my story is being read and liked, Thanks  
Raven o/A**


	8. Chapter 8 Darcys Ride

Loki had followed Jack for some time now, watching him destroy all the great artifacts in the palace. And so far Jack had not woken from his trance. Loki was about o tap Jack on the shoulder when a guard ran up to him and told him of Darcy. Upon hearing her name Loki went cold. He knew that to fix all

things would be to kick him off the throne. "I can't let her get to my throne room!" He thought and he raced out of the hall. Heimdall was picking up Darcy from her fall, when he sensed evil and hate. "Hmm, I think this is going to be fun...Not!" He picked her up and ran for the horse which had been tied up

waiting his arrival. Now they speed off towards the palace and Heimdall knew there would be trouble. Loki speed to Heimdall and stood before the guard. "You shall tell me the meaning of this!" Heimdall set Darcy down and she limply fell, her head heavy and her eyes shut. " If I bring her to the throne room, she will fix all things. Your father will awaken and your brother will come back, don't you want a fixed family Loki?" Loki was stuck, he knew that if he

admitted his hate for Thor then he would be unfit to rule Asgard. And if he said he did not want his father to awaken then he would be killed for hate against the crown. "I only want what is best!" Heimdall stood straighter. "And what is?" Loki stepped back by slightly leaning to the left. "This is!" Loki

pulled out his invisible cube he had saved and he froze Heimdall like again in Thor one. When Heimdall was surly good and solid, Loki bent over and picked up the limp Darcy "Hmm,now what to do?" he got and idea by looking to his left. A river boat is about the right length. he walked over to it and set her on the small boat which is more like a raft than any thing else. "Nice ride" Loki laughed. and he pushed her away to the cold blackness that waited before her.

Darcy woke up with a sudden shock. She was in a river, a cold dark river, and where was she, earth or Asgard as the guard said. "Wait where is the guard?" She thought to her self." Wait, Loki!," She remembered those words spoken to her by Thor. Loki is a bad man and he will kill you! "oh no! I think he about did!" Darcy heard a rumble. She turned just in time to see a HUGE water fall, and fall she did. Down the black hole of water and that's all she saw. Blackness. Then silence.

Was she dead? She did not know.

Loki smiled. His planed had worked out. "How did he get like that?" Loki turned to see his mother standing there, and she was staring at Heimdall. She was worried, Loki did not have to read her mind to see that, If he could read her mind any ways.

"He attacked me mother, but he will stay like that till his trial. We had better get you in side mother, do you need help?"

"No Loki, Thank you." Loki followed his mother and smiled inwardly. His plan was working.

Darcy fell down down till her raft to which she clung hit a hard rock thing and she fell off into the cold water. "Now I must die!" She thought. But right as she was about to give up her life she saw a light.

Darcy struggled up to a rock and she held on as tight as she could. "Help me, Please!" She screamed. "I am coming! hold on!" A man loomed into view and he wadded into the deep, swimming up to her, but as her reached her she felt something crash into her arm and she went under.

The man dove under and pulled her out and she immediately felt a sharp pain in her arm. "Are you hurt at all miss?" the man held most of her wight and she tried to stand. "my arm, it hurts!" she cried. The man set her down once they reach the shore and her felt her arm to where the elbow is, she pulled

back and screamed. "Don't do that! Just stop, I will be fine" The man set her arm down and looked at her in the face. "Your arm is broken, your wet, hurt and in the middle of the jungle of Asgard where only ruthless criminals live, You would never make the night alive. " Something about the way his face looked made Darcy believe him.

"Then what do I do?" she whispered. He looked at a high tree and back at her. You can't climb, so I will have to carry you to the top then we will make our way to my house. he started to pick her up but she pulled back and fell with a soft thud. "oh, Um, you said, Only criminals live, are you a criminal too?" The man stood up. "Unjustly, yes. I am Idulla, and who are you?" Darcy felt shy for some reason, "I am Darcy. and I think I need to sleep..."

even as she spoke her voice wavered and she fell on her side unconscious. Idulla stooped to pick her up. 'I hope she lives the night, she is great humor."

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know. and I still want to thank Sapphire Rozz, you are a great joy.:-) Thanks. oh and other readers, If there are any, please check out Sapphire Rozz's story's, they are great. Thanks again. Raven o/A **


	9. Chapter 9 Darcy finds out

Jack was standing with his back to the throne, "it all seems so beautiful!" Loki slid next to him. " I know, you will never get used to this kind of power, actually, you don't even own it yet, You need to do something first." Jack sensed a thrill in Loki's voice. "Like what?" Loki laughed a little, " well, you need to be tough and strong, but I think you are. I need you to raid the village of criminals. once you do that, then and only then, I can give you all you ever dreamed of. Deal?" Loki held

out his hand and Jack smiled. "Deal" he said shaking Loki's hand. Jack smiled and walked away to his room. Loki smiled to. "I am glad those maids gave me a see through glove." He laughed to him self as he took off the once white glove that now has turned to black. "I am going to enjoy my self!" The god's laugh echoed through the city and went to the village that Darcy was being kept at. she was sleeping but now a loud sound woke her, A laugh it was Loki's. Darcy sat up with a fast move so fast she got dizzy. " Oh! Ohh" She sat back against a hard wall. 

"Where am I" A man was stocking a fire and she then remembered his name, "Oh Idulla? Where are we?" He turned around and said. "Home" And that was it. he turned around again and then Darcy got a sense she hurt his feelings. 

She looked down upset at her self and she saw a huge wood splint on her arm. 

"Oh yeah, my arm. Is it okay?" Idulla turned again, "I don't know, you tell me." 

"Well I guess I don't know yet." Idulla sat on her eyes seemed to stare straight through hers. she looked away for some reason. 

"Why, are you here?" he asked her. Darcy tried to stand but slipped on the sheet, "I was taken her by the black man in the gold room." 

The man stared at her like she was crazy. " I think you mean the guard." Darcy smiled. "Sure yes, well he told me to come here I guess but Thor did not want me to so... 

The man leaped up, "You saw Thor!?" He turned around and slapped his knees "Boy! Is he O.K?" Darcy stared. "Um, yes, He is living in my home, why? 

The man stared at the sky roof and then slowly looked at her, " are you...Are you for Migard?" 

Darcy looked confused. "No earth." He was just about to tell her the tale of Yggdrasil when he thought about her name. 

"Is your name Darcy?" Darcy looked taken aback, "Yes, why?" 

It struck Idulla so hard he swayed and caught himself on his table. 

"You are the queen of Asgard!" Darcy glared at him "Look I am tired of getting called a queen all over the place by wired men. I am not a queen, I am from Indiana! No queen ever came out of Indiana! Ever and never will" 

The man stared at her. "You were adopted right" Darcy stopped looking at him and she tried to hold back tears. "Who told you that?" She said quietly. 

"This book" He slapped down a book with green trim, it said something in another language. "It says. This." He opened it up and read the long passage to her.

_**A Princess of time long past, will undo all the wrong there is. ye will find her in a home, a home of sadness and Love. long shall you hear her call for love A love that was taken from her, to above and if ye bring her to the realm, then all shall be as it once was.**_

Darcy sat still. "So?" She whispered but really she knew this was true. 

Idulla set it down. "That's why your here" Darcy sat up and jumped out of the bed. Ignoring her arm. 

"Oh my gosh! Loki tried to kill me. He wont stop there!" 

Idulla got the hint. "He is coming for you! " Just as he said that, a loud shot rang out. And all Darcy saw was a fire-ball engulf the tree house they were in. 

Idulla grabbed Darcy from around the waist. 

"Jump!" They fell out of the tree and into a small pool. Darcy felt sick. She would be the fault of everyone's death there, she had to give her self in.

She got up before Idulla did and ran towards the man with the gun. 

Idulla yelled her name but that did not stop her. "Here I am take me I am right here!" She ran to the guy, and about twelve steps from him she stopped, it was no one else but Jack Sparrow! Darcy Yelled as hard as she could and even louder still, till the forest and the whole of Asgard shook with her voice. 

"NOoooooooooooooooooooooo!" 

Jack sparrow dropped the gun and covered his ears. And so did every one else. Every one but Loki, he smiled. It was happening, her voice was being held to every ones ears. Next they would try to kill her. He had already set up a plan and she was falling into his trap like a rat. The end would soon come.

A/N Hello, Okay I sort of did a guess, I know nothing of Indiana, did a queen ever come from there? Let me know thanks,

Raven o/A Also spare me on the grammar, It is super late, I will fix it later. Thanks:-)


End file.
